Users of client devices may access a variety of documents, such as a website, web pages, an e-mail, a business listing, a news group posting, a blog, an article, an electronic book (e-book), and/or the like. At times, the users have enough time to review an entire document, or the document is short enough in length for the users to review the entire document.